


sleep tight, rise and shine

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Kinktober 2020, M/M, POV Alternating, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kouhei volunteers to be Fuuta's guinea pig for a skill he picked up. It goes a bit too well.-Fuuta finally makes his move. Kouniichan definitely can't miss it this time!
Relationships: Hayasaka Kouhei/Kaminoshima Fuuta
Kudos: 14
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	sleep tight, rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the hypnosis thing might not be too accurate to RL, I just read off a few articles
> 
> WARNING: Fuuta hypnotizes Kouhei, then proceeds to have sex with him.
> 
> POV alternates between page breaks!

“And then—and then! It was so cool, Kouniichan, you _had_ to be there to understand! The ball just went like _woosh_ , but Rio went _shoom_ and snatched it like it’s nuthin’! I wish you coulda seen it!”

Kouhei chuckles at the way Fuuta animatedly waves his hands as he tries to reenact what he saw at college today. The move to Tokyo had been a bit hard for them, Kouhei no longer able to watch over his childhood friends the way he used to back home, not to mention the hordes of people Kouhei doesn’t know that the others would have to talk to. The likelihood of one of them potentially being one with bad intentions… Kouhei shivers at the thought.

Fuuta is another thing entirely. His positive outlook is incredible in its power to draw people in, but he could just as easily get taken advantage of. Kouhei feels as if he has to keep an eye on him at all times just to make sure he doesn’t get kidnapped or something. It’s hard work, keeping him under control. Kouhei doesn’t mind doing it, though, partly because of his feelings for the younger boy, but it’s still stressful.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Fuuta poking his cheek. His face is so close to his own, Kouhei reflectively jerks back. “A-ah, sorry, I spaced out a bit. What was it you were saying…?”

Fuuta pouts at him, puffing up his cheeks indignantly. _Too cute_. “What’re ya even thinking about… Ah well, whatever. Rio thought me this new trick, an’ I thought, ‘Hey, what if I try doin’ it to Kouniichan?’ So I’m asking ya if I can do it.” At Kouhei's confused face, he leans in closer, to his ear. "Ya ever heard of hypnosis?"

"Hypnosis?" Well, yeah, Kouhei's heard of it. He's spent several sleepless nights worrying about Fuuta being suspectible to it. But Fuuta _doing_ the hypnotizing…? "Are you sure you can do it?"

The other nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah! Rio taught me the basics and said even I coulda pulled it off! Ya shoulda seen Ren when he's all loopy 'cuz Rio got him, it's awesome! I wanna try it too, please please please?" He's still not sure if it'll work on him, because Ren's pretty suspectible himself, but God, Kouhei's always so weak when Fuuta breaks out the puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright," he concedes, "just make sure no one gets hurt, okay?" Fuuta cheers, Kouhei smiling at the display. Somehow, Fuuta always manages to get him to try things he never thought of doing. Fuuta starts asking him questions, simple ones, and Kouhei recounts them all, only vaguely registering how the tone of his voice goes softer and softer until it's merely a hushed whisper. Fuuta keeps talking, but his body is just so relaxed he doesn't deem it with words of his own anymore, content to just listen to him ramble-

"-Sleep."

The word is enough to get him stumbling back on the bed, back making contact with soft bedding, heart racing. He didn't go to sleep, he's still awake, but it's like… he can't… do anything but observe… he can see Fuuta's lips moving, he doesn't understand what he's saying. What's… happening…?

* * *

"Kouniichan." Fuuta tries again, for the dozenth time. Kouniichan stays unmoving, eyes glazed over. He lifts one of his hands and releases it. It falls down limply.

Fuuta leans back, making sure the other can't see him grin. He… he did it! He hypnotized Kouniichan! This is so cool! He glances back to the limp body beneath him. Now it's just a matter of getting him back from whatever state he is. After having some fun with him.

It takes a bit of time to strip him of all but his underwear, mostly because everytime Fuuta commands something and Kouniichan obeys, he has to look at him to make sure that he hasn't broken from the trance. Every time, he still has this weird aura around him that Fuuta has associated with successful attempts at hypnosis. Another part would be the fact that he still takes his time feeling Kouniichan up every time another layer of clothing is removed. He has a really nice body! Fuuta was super jealous of it, once upon a time. Now, he just wants to touch him, commit him to memory to satisfy the foreign urge inside of him.

"Kouniichan," Fuuta calls out. Kouhei doesn't move an inch. Knowing that Kouhei won't be going anywhere, stuck there as Fuuta touches him all over, it makes the words flow like a river. "Kouniichan, I really like you, ya know? More than jus' a friendly like. I like spendin' time with you, I like being close to you, I like when ya drop everythin' just to help me. It makes me feel sumthin like _fwoo_ , ya know? I really wanna be closer to you, Kouniichan. I've been tryna be subtle, like how all those websites and books say, but you just don't get it, don't ya?" Fuuta settles on his stomach. It feels really good when he rubs his lower part against Kouniichan. "D'ya really not think I can feel this way? Ah, but it doesn't matter now, does it? I can do whatever I want to ya now." Uh, that sounds a bit creepy… Fuuta gives him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Kouniichan. I'll make sure it feels better for the both of us."

Fuuta slowly slides back, gasping when he feels Kouniichan's bulge on his behind. He quickly discards Kouniichan's underwear. "Woah, Kouniichan's really big…" he grips it with both his hands, drawing a gasp from the other. "Don't worry, it’ll feel good soon! Uh, uhm, do ya—Kouniichan, fetch me lube.” Right. Rio said commands work best. He can do that.

Kouniichan sits up, almost throwing him off in the process, before turning and ruffling around the bottom drawer. Fuuta takes the time to shed off his clothes, messily folding them into one pile and turning back to the other offering the half-empty bottle to him. “Thanks,” he says, even thought he knows Kouniichan can’t respond. It’s only polite. “Now lay back down.”

Kouniichan obeys, dropping back down. Fuuta grins, giddy. He’s gonna do it, he’s really gonna do it…! He squirts some of the liquid into his hands, impatiently pushing one digit into his ass. It’s a bit uncomfortable, he’s never done this before, but he can bear it! He’s a big boy now! Inserting another finger inside him, and then another, Fuuta hurriedly scissors his fingers. He’s probably doing it too fast, but that’s because he can’t wait to have Kouniichan inside him!

Once he deems himself done, Fuuta climbs back onto the other, settling so that his dick is prodding at his asshole. He does a quick inhale at the weight of it. Kouniichan is really big… Fuuta shakes his head, determined. No, he’d gone this far, there’s no way he can back down now! Who knows when else he’ll get this chance.

Unlike before, his descent is slow when he takes Kouniichan in. He wants to savor the moment, feel every inch as he sinks down. Kouniichan fills him up so good…

“A-ah, Kouniichan, I’m gonna start moving, ‘kay…?” he says to the unresponsive man beneath him. It’s not like he’s gonna reply, anyway. Fuuta lifts himself until only the tip of Kouniichan’s dick is left inside him, before _slamming_ back down, choking back a scream. It stings, but more than that it feels so _full_. He angles his hips on his next thrust, trying to find that spot inside him the articles told him about. That’s not it, not there either, that’s close, just a little bit more…

“Haa…!” He knows it’s supposed to feel good, but he doesn’t expect it to feel _this_ intense! He does it again, and again, hammering that spot with precision as his mind slowly goes blank. He’s close, he’s so close, he can feel it…!

Fuuta whines as he spills, semen splashing on Kouniichan’s chest, repeating his name like a prayer. He whites out, mewling, begging for Kouniichan to come and jolts when he did just that, warm cum filling him up impossibly full. He might have a belly bulge now, does he? He can’t tell.

Once the high recedes, Fuuta immediately collapses on his mess. “Ya can wake up now…” he murmurs before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

“Good morning.”

Fuuta yawns, wiping his eyes. He’s probably confused as to where he is. They rarely if ever sleep in the same room since 5th grade, and the move is still pretty fresh. “E-eh? Kouniichan?”

“Rise and shine, Fuuta.” Kouhei chuckles. “Sleep well?”

He stares at Kouhei blankly. “Uh, yeah… Last night, I…” Kouhei watches amusedly as realization dawns on Fuuta. “Ah—Eh—about last night, I’m—really sorry!”

Still cute, even after what he’s done. Kouhei doesn’t mind as much this time around, though. “It’s no big deal. And actually, between you and me,” he leans in closer to Fuuta, enjoying the way his cheeks gain a pink hue, “I kinda liked it.”

“Kouniichan does…?”

“Yep. I liked it so much that…” Kouhei climbs up so he’s caging Fuuta underneath him, and the other’s eyes widen when he realizes what exactly he’s talking about. “…I was hoping we can do a repeat performance.

“Eh—Kouniichan…? K—Kouniichan!”


End file.
